


【带卡】普通民众怎么追求忍者？

by tanyansheng



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyansheng/pseuds/tanyansheng
Summary: 论坛体，沙雕向，HE
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 10





	【带卡】普通民众怎么追求忍者？

求助，普通民众怎么追求忍者？

LZ  
是这样的，最近家里委托了一个忍村，前来完成任务的是个四人小队，我喜欢上了他们的队长，但我是个普通民众，以前从来没和忍者相处过，想问问大家怎么才能和忍者相处然后追求忍者呢？

1L  
据说忍者大多数都刀口舔血？建议楼主还是换个妹子追吧

2L  
上来就劝分是不是有点过分，怎么得也得楼主告白过被拒绝在劝分啊

3L  
老实说2L你更过分

4L  
才3L楼主就已经被判了拒绝的死刑吗？

5L  
我是老实人我先说。  
忍者接到任务时常会三天半个月不在家，更有甚至出去半年进行秘密任务都是可能的。更别说对方是个女忍者了，楼主即便追到了妹子之后也得面临异地恋，异地恋存在的风险太大了，保不齐之后就移情别恋啥的，楼主是普通民众和忍者一般也没什么共同话题吧。

6L  
所有前面几楼都在劝分，我得劝和。  
楼主说说这个妹子的情况吧，首先得投其所好吧，她对什么感兴趣你就朝着这方面聊天，先让她对你熟络起来呀

7L LZ  
我好想忘了说了，楼主是女的，我喜欢的忍者是个男的。  
先介绍下我吧，我坐标草之国，家里有个姐姐有个弟弟，父亲是商人，姐姐已经嫁人现在和姐夫搬出去了，不过因为委托的原因，姐姐姐夫最近也住在家里，因为实在不知道怎么办，姐姐才会推荐我来论坛求助。  
再说说我喜欢的忍者吧，叫他H好了，是从隔壁国接了委托来的忍者，带了两男一女三个队友，据说是他的学生，他本人是银发，为人随和有很温柔，我并不是对他一见钟情的，因为我连他的长相的都不知道，但他浑身柔和的气质和上次救我时候的英姿太让人心动了。

8L  
咦？看了前几楼我也下意识以为楼主是男生要追的是女忍者。

9L  
楼主加油啊，女追男隔层纱！说不定主动点就成了呢。

10L  
可是我觉得男性忍者更难追吧？  
一般来说男忍者比女忍者更加在意修炼这一方面，万一对方整天修炼忙着进修忍术的话

11L  
你们没发现吗？  
【我并不是对他一见钟情的，因为我连他的长相的都不知道】  
楼主这么说的话那肯定是非常喜欢了，要不然谁会对连见都没见过的人动心啊，仅仅因为对方救过自己一次？

12L  
就都麻袋！  
忍者H都接了委托到楼主家里了，怎么连长相也不让委托人看呢？既然委托任务需要忍者跨国前去，那肯定是比较重要的事了，大胆猜测也会遇到另外的忍者阻挠，这种不认识自己委托的忍者脸的情况，难道不会把敌人和自己人搞混吗？

13L  
不是啊，忍界非常有名的那位就是啊，至今无人见过他的样子，可是他依旧辨识度很高

14L  
那个人这种情况比较特殊吧？

15L  
说到底还是信息少啊。6L提出投其所好的聊天方式楼主没有试试吗？对方即便身为忍者再忙碌也会有自己的兴趣爱好吧？

16L LZ  
我就不分别艾特了，统一回复吧。  
不会把人搞错的，因为对方银发太过明显，而且也不是全包啦，有露出眼睛来着，虽然只有一只眼睛。  
另外我试过去打探他的兴趣爱好，但是……有点不太好，我不太方便和他聊这点啦。

17L  
怎么会不方便聊兴趣爱好？难道忍者兴趣爱好都是杀人放火？

18L  
忍者风评被害。

19L  
忍者并不像大家想象中整天与血腥为伍，休闲时间就是拿个刀擦那种_(:з」∠)_

20L  
对啊对啊，就像我，没有委托在家休息的时候我也会赖床，平时我也喜欢看看小说什么的啊。

21L  
我有点好奇H的兴趣爱好是什么？楼主这种说法反而越发引起好奇心了。

22L  
那个，我不知道这个楼里有没有忍者，但是你们都没有发现华点吗？

23L  
有啊22哥，楼上20哥就自爆是个忍者了

24L 20忍者哥  
我是20楼的忍者，所以是什么华点？

25L  
什么华点+1  
普通民众很好奇啊。

26L 盲生  
我是22楼。  
银发，只露出一个眼睛，草之国隔壁国的忍者，兴趣爱好不可描述。  
忍者哥你品，你细品。

27L LZ  
他空闲的时候总是会抱着一本书看，一开始以为是一般的小说，直到我悄悄和他的学生打听了，是传说中的十八禁读物亲热天堂，我实在是没法和他讨论这个。而且除了这本小说之外我暂时还没发现他有别的喜好。

28L  
我凑，我被炸出来了。

29L  
这真是个深海鱼雷。

30L  
我去，我一瞬间以为我不在情感区，差点以为我点错到隔壁忍者限定板块了。

31L  
毕竟那边天天科普忍界大事和各种大人物。

32L 20忍者哥  
我懂了，我知道了。

33L  
我也知道了，楼主喜欢的对象是那位。

34L  
就是传说中的哪一位吗？我曾经还见过一次他，的确是有被女孩子喜欢的资本。

35L  
何止是有资本，我认为对方的魅力远大于此。  
我认识的一个朋友就超喜欢他，我朋友是个男的（笑）。

36L  
所有楼上几位在打什么哑谜？身为普通民众我都抓耳挠腮的急死了。

37L  
急死+1  
这个楼里不止有忍者，还有很多普通民众，比方说楼主，ball ball忍者大哥们不要打哑谜了！

38L  
我是老实人我先说。  
楼主喜欢的H君是草之国隔壁国的忍者，已知草之国隔壁是火之国、土之国、雨之国、泷之国。H君肯定是这四个国家的忍村其中之一，又已知H君是一头银发，本来银发的忍者范围很广，但楼主给出了诸如喜欢亲热天堂，遮住一只眼睛平时只露出一个眼睛，有三个学生这种限定词语，那百分百只能是火之国木叶村的那位了。

39L  
淦！你绝对不是5楼的老实人，你一点都不老实！

40L  
普通民众真是气哭了，所以到底是谁？

41L LZ  
好像忍者的大家都认识H君啊，如果暴露他的身份会不会给他带来不好的影响啊。

42L 盲生  
不会啦，因为H君是忍界的网红（bushi）很多人即便没见过他本人，也是听过他名号的。

43L 20忍者哥  
对啊对啊。H君不止被大家所熟知，他本人其实也很厉害。

44L 老实人  
我是老实人，我这次真的要说了。  
楼主你喜欢的H君就是火之国木叶村的拷贝忍者卡卡西。

45L  
普通民众留下了欣慰的眼泪。虽然依旧不知道这个拷贝忍者怎么回事，但是最起码知道了这个名号不是吗？

46L 我的一个朋友  
就是那位全名旗木卡卡西，被称作拷贝忍者，也被叫做‘写轮眼卡卡西’的忍界网红啦。  
前面我也说过了，我的一个朋友超喜欢他，是他的迷弟（本人自称）。

47L  
这个本人自称就很灵性。

48L  
会看前面你说的朋友喜欢H君，还有个括弧号，该不会是我认为的那种喜欢吧？

49L  
等等！你的一个朋友该不会就是你自己吧→_→

50L LZ  
哎？旗木桑这么有名吗？虽然大家几乎立刻识破了旗木桑的身份，但是为了保护隐私还是请大家叫H君吧。  
一开始木叶那边说来的忍者肯定没问题，是相当有经验的人，没想到他会这么有名。我感觉我的追求之路越来越遥远。

51L  
来了来了，听说这边有卡卡西的相关事件。

52L  
楼上的莫非是忍者？

53L  
不管是不是忍者，都麻烦改下称呼吧，楼主都那么说了。

54L  
哦哦抱歉，刚进来时候还没看到楼主发那条，后面会改的。  
我们那边是个类似于后援会的组织，有个同好恰巧看到了这个帖子，在群里发了我才过来的，抱歉呀大家。

55L  
？？？这么狠吗？后援会说来就来。

56L  
我真是被惊吓到了，原来忍界也有这种类似于追星的行为？

57L  
被惊吓到了+1  
老实说我对忍者还是有点固有看法的，我一直以为大家都忙得没空娱乐。

58L 盲生  
原本是这样的，但是自从四战落幕之后，忍界趋于长时间的和平，大家都变得有些无聊吧。最大的表现就是原本就有热度的亲热系列如今直接火出天际，更有了很多很多的小说滋生。  
有一说一，我自己就看小说，并且由此在网上搜小说莫名搜到了一个奇怪的网站。

59L 卡卡的后援会  
楼主喜欢上H君真是太有眼光了！别的不说我光吹H君就能吹几百楼！

60L  
这次是来真的了。

61L  
妈耶，我没有看错吧，还真有后援会官皮？

62L  
我去，我点进去主页看了，后援会账号的粉丝也太多了，一点也不像演的。

63L  
十几万的粉丝是真实的吗？我以为忍界大战也不过如此了。

64L LZ  
那个，后援会君？H君在你们粉丝看了是个怎样的人呢？虽说他人是挺温柔，但是有时候觉得会莫名有距离感是怎么回事？感觉完全无法走进他心里的样子，因为他完全不给我踏入他领域的机会啊QAQ

65L  
事实上能够走进H君心里的也没几个人吧？  
虽然他看起来和很多人关系就不错就是了。

66L  
emmm，我说句不太中听的话，有没有可能是H君对楼主没有男女之间那种情感，单纯只是认为楼主是委托人之一，任务结束就会失去联系所以楼主各方面他都没有在意。

66L 20忍者哥  
官方明面上说的，和H关系密切的也不算少吧？他的三个学生，木叶的苍蓝猛兽，四代五代火影，木叶三忍，等等。

67L  
忍者哥你这是在楼主心口上捅刀子啊。

68L 卡卡的后援会  
H君的经历比较忐忑，我不太确定可不可以在这里科普H君的过去。

69L 作为忍界网红的男人  
说就说呗，谁还能顺着网线过去打你啊。

70L  
别说，还真有。

71L  
完球了，你们忍界的该不会又要开始打哑谜了吧？

72L  
普通民众吃瓜都不能好好吃了，哥哥们求求你们之后的回复都别打哑谜了，孩子顶不住。

73L  
就，你们理解我现在的感觉吗？  
就好像闰土突然跟我请假，我一个人坐在瓜田里看着猹一口一个西瓜糟蹋完了所有瓜，然后我想吃瓜但是猹猹满嘴口水整的瓜又腥又丑，我现在吃也不是不吃也不是……

74L 老实人  
据了解，H君有个朋友的能力是时空间忍术，保不准还真能顺着网线三天之内鲨了谁。

75L 作为忍界网红的男人  
准确说是三秒之内鲨了谁。

76L  
六六六。

77L  
火之国这么狠吗？隔壁泷之国的瑟瑟发抖。

78L 卡卡的后援会  
我来科普！  
H君小时候是四代火影班里的，同小队出了一个女生还有一位宇智波家的，暂且叫O君吧。O君诈死十八年，再出现的时候就已经是一个超影级忍者了，并且是四战的发起者。如果是忍者的话，应该都知道宇智波家血继限界写轮眼，每个人的万花筒写轮眼能力不同，O君的写轮眼能力就是时空间忍术。如果普通民众无法理解的话，可以想象一个，从你家墙上突然窜出来半个人，他穿墙而过。或者有个人你能看到他，但是伸手触摸的话手指就会穿过他的身体。

79L  
卧槽卧槽卧槽！别吓我啊，现在已经晚上了。

80L  
我去，我现在肚子疼在家里厕所蹲着，我现在害怕墙上出来一个人。

81L 盲生  
这是相当棘手的忍术，但是对普通民众来说果然更像是鬼故事啊。

82L 作为忍界网红的男人  
谁也不会用时空间忍术干出吓人这种事吧？！

83L LZ  
我去问了下H君有关他以前的事情，果然是不太愿意说出来啊。请问下忍者们，他以前有什么特别不愿意提起的事情吗？

84L 我的一个朋友  
H君的确有不少不太好的过去，建议楼主如果想要和对方发展情侣关系，还是不要总是提起这些，毕竟是人家的伤疤。

85L  
我现在越来越好奇这位写轮眼的H君了。

86L  
举手！我有一个问题！前面楼主透露了H君姓旗木，然后后援会君也说H君一个朋友是宇智波，又说写轮眼是宇智波的血继限界，可是为什么H君反倒被称为写轮眼的H，而不是他的朋友叫写轮眼的O。

87L  
我也有一个问题！O君和H君都是木叶四代火影的弟子，可是他干嘛诈死，又干嘛发起四战？影不是听说在忍者村相当高的名望，O可是名师的弟子，按理说不是前途无量，咋会想不开掀起战争呢？虽然战争已经被化解。

88L  
对啊，而且现在据说很多在战争中死去的人都复活了，甚至不是死于四战也复活了。

89L 卡卡的后援会  
这个问题就要说很久了，得从H君小时候说起了。我可能需要组织组织语言。

90L  
等你哦后援会小姐姐。

92L  
已经默认后援会是小姐姐了吗？

93L  
因为H君是男性吧。

94L  
不对吧，朋友君不是有位不知道是不是自己的朋友喜欢H君吗？

95L  
你是说基佬？

96L  
不不不，我可没说。

97L 作为忍界网红的男人  
男的没有权利喜欢男的吗？爱情应该是没有性别之分的！基佬也不一定是基佬，也可能只是喜欢的人恰好是同性啊。

98L  
这……  
楼下你来。

99L  
我不行，楼下你来吧。

100L  
我完全认同97哥的说法。

101L  
我觉得基佬不基佬没啥吧，97哥说的挺对的，谁能说得准自己喜欢的人是同性还是异性啊。

102L  
楼上是忍者还是普通民众啊，真恶心。

103L  
？？？？

104L  
什么迷惑行为。

105L  
0202年了，还有人歧视同性恋吗？什么老古板思想，爷无语。

106L  
看不惯就被说话行吗？还专门跳出来，等着被骂？怎么这么欠呢。

107L  
你们一个个都护，是不是自己也是基佬或者潜在基佬？

108L 作为忍界网红的男人  
楼上是不是需要洗洗脑子？需要的话我觉得我可以帮你。

109L LZ  
不要吵架好吗？所有人都有喜欢他人的权利，喜欢同性和喜欢异性没有什么区别，我虽然是个没什么本事的普通人，但这一点我还是知道的。

110L  
楼主三观真正，我们不要理那个人了。

111L 卡卡的后援会  
别理那个傻逼了，我们好好谈谈H君不香吗？

112L  
香是挺香的，就是你完全和你说的吹H君一百楼的人设成反比。

113L  
就是，前面就说要开始吹H君，结果现在还在摸鱼。

114L 我的一个朋友  
说起这个我就有话说了。我朋友跟我说过不止一次。我问过他为什么会喜欢H君，我两大致的对话是这样的。  
我：你怎么会喜欢H君啊？明明有更多香香软软的小姐姐。  
朋友：你觉得不觉得他有种莫名的色气感吗？  
我：？？？  
朋友（一脸鄙视的看我）：你在战场见过他的吧，没觉得他白的过分吗？带着面罩又用护额挡着左眼，明明看起来包的严严实实，却露出白净的手腕和纤细的手指。就……让人有一种非常想，呃……蹂躏的感觉。  
我：这样真的没问题吗？我觉得你开始往变态的方向发展了……  
然后朋友就不在搭理我了。

115L  
等等，你这个朋友是真实存在的吗？

116L  
无中生友？

117L  
如果朋友君真实存在那我要担心114楼哥们的成长环境了，如果朋友君是无中生友，那我开始祈祷H君别碰见114哥。

118L 20忍者哥  
应该没啥事吧？H君武力值挺高的，除了木叶村几个开了挂似的人，还真没几个打得过他的。

119L  
我也觉得特别色气！  
姐妹们那根本就是绝对领域，你们难道不想在白皙的手腕上留下一点痕迹吗？难道不想看白皙的手腕上留着无法消退的红痕吗？

120L  
？？？我怎么感觉有点晕车。

121L  
我现在怀疑119楼在开车，并且有证据。

122L  
我不一样，我不仅想在手腕上留，还想在更多的地方留下痕迹，比如脖子，锁骨，腰。

123L  
停！

124L  
你们还记得楼主发帖是干嘛的吗？

125L  
车轱辘往脸上碾呗？

126L  
不要停下来，我身体好！

127L  
我觉得楼主应该打死你们的心都有了，你们在这意淫她男神。

128L 作为忍界网红的男人  
……这么想的话确实露出来的手腕让人很在意。

129L  
所以真的没人告诉H君快跑吗？

130L 卡卡的后援会  
无法Get我卡的萌点，我觉得朋友君应该会被他朋友觉得性冷淡。

132L  
你又知道了，身为男人不喜欢你偶像就不行呗？

133L  
等等楼上又是谁？前面那个歧视同性恋的吗？

134L  
还有那个什么忍界网红的男人，基佬一个。明明下流的要死，还说的好听叫让人在意，怕不是脑内都把人给上了。

135L  
？？？？我真是被楼上迷惑了。

136L  
哪里来的犬在吠。

137L 卡卡西后援会  
132和134楼的两位（或者说一位），我觉得你们可能还不了解我卡的粉丝战斗力如何，披着后援会的皮我认为自己有义务给你涨涨知识。

138L  
卧槽，这个楼别不会发展成对线贴吧。瑟瑟发抖.JPG

139L  
你们忍着真的是那种一言不合就对砍的吗？

140L 盲生  
当然不是了，只是个别情况。

141L  
能咋地？我就不信你能顺着网线找到我？

142L 20忍者哥  
还真别不信。虽然我是吃瓜的，但是我认为你觉得有点欠打。

143L  
真就键盘在手天下我有呗？我非常期待后援会打他一顿。

144L 作为忍界网红的男人  
虽然我也想去揍他们，但我有更重要的事情，这事先后议。

145L  
哇哦，没人觉得男人君非常的成熟稳重吗？

146L  
这什么奇葩的称呼哈哈哈哈哈。

147L  
就好像再说男人君非常男人。什么奇妙的套娃行为。

149L  
没人发现楼主不见了吗？

150L  
已经半夜了，女孩子早睡很正常，需要保养皮肤的。

151L  
卧槽，楼上不说我没觉得，一说我才惊觉半夜两点了。

152L  
奇怪的熬夜又增加了。

153L  
我居然在论坛里又水了一夜？！

154L  
只有我一个人是被后援会说的穿墙忍术吓到了吗QAQ

155L  
你不是一个人。

156L LZ  
抱歉更了很久才回来。昨天从论坛下线后，委托任务突然发生了紧急事件，搞得大家都很紧张。  
委托任务大概是保护我的家人和一些随身物品，本来今天已经是任务倒数第二天了，前几天来寻仇的人都被H君和他的学生撵跑了，我也以为后续不会再有忍者过来了，非常放松的在家里溜达，结果被突然穿墙出现的人吓懵了。  
我尖叫着引来了H君和他的学生以及我的父亲。父亲抄起板凳就准备砸人，然后就被H君阻止，H君说是他们村认识的人，就在我和父亲放松警惕之后，穿墙而过的那个人就抓着H君的左手手腕，力道大的松开时候H君手腕上一圈指痕。  
H君三个学生中唯一的女性问他：你在干什么啊？！  
那个人不咸不淡的吐出一句，他们说的挺对的，留点痕迹的确更好看。

157L  
不是，这个穿墙的忍术是真实存在的吗？

158L  
普通民众已经被吓哭了。

159L  
幸亏已经是早上了，我去上学的路上多的是同学，我一点都不害怕。

160L 老实人  
就，没觉得有点奇妙吗？前脚论坛有人发表痴汉言论绝对领域留下红痕，后脚就有人去实验了。

161L 20忍者哥  
别不是窥屏呢……

162L  
那万一要是H君同村的人就是113乃至116楼的人呢。

163L  
……突然就有点担心H君的贞操。

164L  
？？？？我今天的问号打的真是太多了。

165L  
完了完了，我感觉我被H君被各种男人喜欢着的洗脑包洗脑了。

166L  
楼上醒醒，并没有人在贴里发这种洗脑包，这可能是你自己内心真实想法。

167L  
自信一点，把可能去掉。  
168L 盲生  
我发现这个贴里除了我就没有人认真做阅读理解。

169L  
怎么？盲生君又发现了什么华点？

170L 盲生  
已知穿墙人是H君同村人，又已知H君有个小学同学O君的忍术是时空间忍术，后援会君为了方便普通人理解说类似穿墙。  
因为所以，穿墙人=O君。

171L  
我宣布，盲生君你就是本楼唯一带脑子的人了。

172L  
你宣布个屁！为了证明我也带着脑子，我要告诉你们后援会君说了O君发起了四战。

173L 炸成烟花  
我看了楼主描述这一段顿时觉得文思如涌泉。  
【墙面上突然出现一张面具，女子一愣浑身的汗毛倒立，她捂着嘴瞪大眼珠一步步向后退去，面具从前面出来，逐渐显现出一个人影的轮廓，那人穿着紫色立领衣服，腰部以上半个身子悬挂在半空。  
“啊——”女子尖锐的叫声划破清早的宁静。  
女子的父亲闻声从楼上下来，顺手路过客厅抄起椅子就往墙边冲过去，椅子并没有如期砸在面具男的身上，中年男子的暴起被银发的忍者拦住了，男人转头震惊的看向自己委托的忍者。  
“嘛嘛，这位是我的朋友，请不要担心。”银发忍者将椅子放下，仅露在外的右眼露出月牙一般的笑意。  
中年男子和自己的女儿松了一口气，紧接着银发忍者的三位学生就冲了进来。  
面具男保持着半个身子挂在墙边，伸出自己的右手将银发忍者的左手腕抓住，他透过面具仅剩的空洞看向对方白皙的皮肤，手下一点一点收紧，指腹一下下碾磨光滑的皮肤，力道之大似乎要将银发忍者的手腕生生捏断，在银发忍者紧皱的眉头和樱发学生震惊的呼喊中面具男才送开了手。  
“你在干什么啊？！”女学生震惊于老师的朋友无力的行为。  
下一秒，面具男整个身子从墙面出来，他靠墙站在身体不再穿墙而过，隔着面具的视线逐一落在银发忍者双腿、腰腹、手腕，最终在对方的脸上停下。  
面具下男人舔了舔嘴唇，道：“他们说的挺对的，留点痕迹的确更好看。”】

174L  
我去，我才是炸成烟花了！

175L  
你是太太吧？你是神仙吧？！

176L  
不要停下来啊！继续写啊！

177L  
我居然觉得有点香怎么办？

178L  
不瞒你说，我已经根据前面楼层的爆料，去隔壁忍者区看科普了，太香了姐妹们。

179L  
宁就是带文豪啊！烟花太开车不？请务必带上我，我吃嘛嘛香身体嘣棒，绝对受得了！

180L 盲生  
烟花太太是忍者吗？

181L  
咦？为什么会这么问？

182L  
因为不是忍者一般也不会写面具男吧，虽然盲生说了穿墙人=O君，但没说O君带面具啊，楼主也没提过。

183L 炸成烟花  
啊，我不是忍者啦。我只是一个对忍界历史很感兴趣的普通人，虽然我不会忍术可是我几乎看完了所有相关资料呀。所有我知道O君是谁，也知道他曾经带过面具。

184L  
烟花太太考虑续写吗？我也慕名去隔壁区看了，木叶四代火影带的班级故事也太跌宕起伏了，如果不是现在大家全完复活，我的玻璃心都要碎的捡不起来QAQ

185L LZ  
我刚翻完了前面的记录，也看了烟花太太写的，说真的我现在怀疑你们在我家装了监控。穿墙得人确实带了个面具，橙色旋涡状的。  
我也要去隔壁忍者区看看有关H君的科普了，而且我决定必须在明天H君和他的学生离开前，告诉他我对他的喜欢了，我觉得如果临分开我没能说出口，肯定会后悔的。即便他拒绝我也没关系。

186L  
楼主加油！ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

187L 卡卡的后援会  
O君的审美依旧如此。  
在这里科普下，O君发动四战时候戴的就是那个橙色旋涡状面具，烟花太太肯定是很喜欢忍界历史的粉丝！

188L  
不是，你们有没有想过其实H君万一真的喜欢女性呢。

189L  
楼上一说突然有点心酸，H君一路都被默认成喜欢男性了。

190L  
我去这些想想楼主也实惨，在一堆认定了H君是基佬的网友中，努力杀出一条BG线的血路。

191L 绚烂却又坚韧  
O叔果然是不学好。

192L 20忍者哥  
毕竟H君的过去太过传奇，四代火影的班级大三角成那样，H君也从来没透露过喜欢不喜欢班级里唯一的女性。

193L  
可是没承认喜欢，怎么会被称为大三角？

194L  
这就是传说中的我以为你喜欢他（笑

195L  
就都麻袋！  
191楼是知情人吗？直接称呼穿墙人为O叔了呢。

196L 绚烂却又坚韧  
是的，我是楼主说的三个学生里唯一的女生。  
我一看O叔那样就知道他肯定在哪学了奇怪的东西，结果就发现了这个帖子。

197L  
？？？意思O君一直在楼里看着？

198L  
所以还真是窥屏？

199L  
现在想起O叔（等等你怎么也开始叫叔了）曾经发起四战，我腿有点软……

200L 绚烂却又坚韧  
安心啦，O叔现在又不是之前，他现在不会随便搞事，而且还有老师看着呢。

201L  
那我能不能壮着胆子，求小姐姐说说你老师的事啊？或者说说楼主的告白有没有成功的机会？

202L  
我现在正在爬隔壁忍者区的高楼。里面说H君小时候可天才了，5岁忍校毕业，12岁上忍，我滴马呀，我五六岁时候还在玩泥巴hhh

203L  
楼上姐妹，我也去了隔壁区，不得不说隔壁区我这边玩的花多了，随处可见的CP楼，我现在正在爬OK的CP楼呢。

204L  
OK是什么？

205L  
就是楼里扒到的H君和O君的CP。

206L  
等等，我想到一件非常刺激的事情。我们这不就等于是在蒸煮（O君）面前嗑CP？

207L  
是哦。完了我手里的瓜瞬间不香了。

208L 绚烂却又坚韧  
>201  
那我就都回答好啦。  
首先说楼主的告白吧。虽然这么说不太好，但是楼主会被老师拒绝啦。  
然后是老师的故事，以前的事情其实我也了解的不多，因为那时候我还是小毛孩啦，就先说说我知道的部分。  
忍者联军一路打到最后，才发现O叔和他们家老祖宗是四战boss，当时O叔和老师是在四战战场上重逢的，在此之前老师以为O叔已经死了。N（我们班级的金毛，比较咋呼）说当时老师整个人肉眼可见的崩溃。O叔当时还处于报社状态中，他和宇智波家的祖宗被黑绝忽悠了，他们以后无限月读会创造幸福，其实这只是为了复活大boss辉夜的忍术，具体就不在此赘述了，各大忍村的官方通告都能看到详情。O叔一条道走到黑，老师就想嘴遁O叔劝他回头，结果他一顿踩雷，说N和从前的O叔很像，气的O叔说出了他（N）不过是比我年轻这种话呢（笑  
后来他们就进了自己的神威小黑屋（O叔的时空间忍术），有次我们给老师庆生，O叔喝醉了把我们三人当空气，一顿跟老师抱怨当初在神威空间老师狠心在自己心上开了个大洞，还撒娇求抱抱，说实在的挺辣眼的，明明一米八多的汉子，还不如我Man。  
还有一件事就是，老师的写轮眼据说是O叔的，他的时空间忍术只有自己和老师能进去，这不就等于情侣空间？所以说我才会和R师姐站OK啊！

209L  
情侣小黑屋？

210L  
哈哈哈笑死我了O叔怎么有点可爱，他不过是比我年轻hhh。

211L  
醋坛子打翻了。

212L  
有一个视频我不知当不当说

213L  
什么视频？

214L  
该不会是我想的那个吧？

215L  
狐狸精啊，哈哈哈哈哈  
你不过是比我年轻，根本就是疯狂吃醋好吗！

216L  
所以O叔被死亡的那些年都是诈死？那他从那时候就被忽悠了吧，不然为什么不回去，一直让H君认为他死了。

217L  
应该是被忽悠了吧，不然我想不通为什么不去找H君，不去找木叶的人。

218L 作为忍界网红的男人  
……

219L  
我我我，我从隔壁回来了！  
OK太香了吧，那种明明满嘴的刀子但是又让人欲罢不能的感觉。

220L  
？是那种刀口舔糖的感觉吗？我来劲了。

221L  
听说这边出现了第七班之一的人，慕名前来。

222L  
隔壁区的人也专门过来看了？我以为只有我们去看科普贴了。

223L  
隔壁是过来看八卦和嗑CP的，哈哈哈哈。

224L  
是的，我就是来嗑CP的，听说这边提到了OK，连K的学生都出现了。

225L 绚烂却又坚韧  
刚刚被老师叫过去叮嘱明天的事情了，并且在老师房里看到了死皮赖脸的O叔，我大着胆子询问了216楼的疑问，就看见O叔一脸便秘的表情。  
O叔：没事打听这些干什么？  
我：我好奇啊，O叔回木叶这么久了，我明明是老师亲近的学生，结果什么也不知道呢！  
O叔好像在听到我说亲近的学生这几个字的时候，意味不明的扫了眼我，莫名觉得后背发凉，他没有解答我的问题，倒是老师很好的帮我解惑了。  
老师：因为他那时候被石头压住半个身子，虽然没死但是复建也花了不少时间，而且……他后来亲眼目睹了我杀死R。  
老师说完就盯着自己的右手看，就在气氛一度降到冰点悲伤的气息要从老师身上实体化的时候，O叔突然一巴掌拍在老师手掌上。  
O叔：笨蛋！R现在活着呢，不只是R，我，老师师母……大家都活着。  
这里解释一下吧，R师姐，O叔，老师的师父也就是四代目和他的妻子，之前都是已故的人，四战封印辉夜之后，六道仙人消失前把所有人都复活了，其中也包括老师已故的父亲。顺带一提，O叔死亡这次也是为了救老师，当时老师和O叔分别挡在了N和S（我们班的黑毛宇智波）前面，老师已经做好了赴死的准备，但是O叔最后用写轮眼转移了辉夜的攻击。我之前有听R师姐提到过，O叔半个身子被压在石头之下这也是为了救老师，不过那时候这件事情是他们三个人之间不能说的话题，我也没有仔细询问。

226L  
我怎么在吞刀子？我哭的好大声啊

227L 盲生  
也就是说O小时候救过H一次，当时大家都以为O死了，但其实他没死甚至亲眼目睹了H杀死R，然后多年之后变成了boss的O又一次为了救H死了。

228L 凛冬将至  
是这样的没错。

229L  
楼上又是知情人吗？

230L  
还是H君的学生吗？

231L 凛冬将至  
我不是H的学生，我就是前面提到的R。虽然早就被SK酱，就是绚烂却又坚韧分享了这个帖子，但是现在才空闲下来。

232L  
！！一个知晓H君小时候事情的小姐姐。

233L 绚烂却又坚韧  
R师姐，你来啦！

234L  
那个，R师姐方便说说你们班级三个人的故事吗？

235L  
看前面SK小姐姐说，你和他都嗑OKCP呢。

236L 凛冬将至  
是啊，我和SK酱都站的OK，不过他们两个也是这段时间才慢慢恢复之前的关系，刚刚复活的时候关系还是有点僵硬，尤其是和我在一起的时候。说实在的我也很无奈，我并不责怪他们任何一个人，K当初会杀死我也是我自己主动撞到他的雷遁上的，我为了村子完全不顾会给他留下阴影而选择这样的方式，我都完全没有跟他道歉过，每次他都自己非常自责。

237L  
为了村子？怎么感觉这里面还有更多的曲折。

238L 20忍者哥  
R应该指的是三战吧。当时木叶和砂忍发生战斗，战乱时期很多年纪很小的忍者都奔赴战场了，我的哥哥就是十几岁的时候参加了三战。

239L  
我……超小声的说一句，楼主好像很长时间没出现了，而且我很好奇SK小姐姐非常笃定H君会拒绝楼主，她并没有用可能或者应该这种不确定的字眼，而是很肯定说H君会拒绝楼主。

240L  
楼主应该是在为明天的告白准备吧。至于SK小姐姐笃定的说法，我也很好奇。

241L 老实人  
一般来说这种情况，要么H君有喜欢的人了，要么H君以及有家室了。

242L  
哇，那岂不是被一开始的二楼说中了。

243L 什么时候有拉面打折券  
我就说刚刚就看见SK酱抱着手机一直不放的说！原来是在这里的说！

244L  
又一个熟人吗？

245L  
这次肯定是H君的学生了吧？都说看见SK酱抱着手机了。

246L 什么时候有拉面打折券  
是啊！我是K老师的学生的说！  
而且我知道老师拒绝楼主的原因的说！

247L  
等等，先不论你知不知道原因，你这个口癖有点严重。

248L 绚烂却又坚韧  
N？你知道了那是不是S也知道了？

249L 20忍者哥  
这个楼有点强，木叶新三忍怕不是等会要齐全了。

250L  
这个楼虽然现在回复不是特别多，但是浏览量已经爆了。

251L  
老实说大佬云集，他们对话的时候我不太敢插话，只能疯狂按刷新键，看看有没有新的剧情。

252L  
我也是！

253L  
+1

254L  
+2

255L 什么时候有拉面打折券  
S知道了，而且我在家里的小群以及和好色仙人的小群发了链接了，大家应该都知道了。

256L  
好色仙人是……

257L 绚烂却又坚韧  
你……

258L  
那是不是意味着会有越来越多的大佬看到这个帖子

259L  
那是不是意味着我们没必要再用代号称呼了，甚至可以直呼其名？

260L 绚烂却又坚韧  
虽然大家都心知肚明谁是谁，但是还是用代号称呼吧，毕竟直接搜名字很容易通过关键字搜索出来，虽然N一通操作这事在木叶应该人尽皆知，但是别的村还不是！

261L  
了解了！

262L 凛冬将至  
抱歉刚刚突然来个病人所有耽误了，我现在码字。  
我和K还有O是四代火影的弟子，我们三个三战时跟随四代参加了神无毗桥之战，小时候的K毒舌又傲娇，那时候因为他父亲的原因一度对规则任务这些东西看的很重，他的父亲因为救同伴而导致任务失败，给木叶造成了非常大的损失，村里的人都责备他，甚至包括他救回来的同伴。  
我当时被岩忍村的人掳走了，O主张先救我K主张先完成任务，两个人吵了一架，O说K的父亲是英雄，还告诉他不能完成任务的忍者是废物，不珍惜同伴生命的忍者更是废物中的废物。K被O嘴遁成功，和O一起来救我，他们在一个山洞外和岩忍交手，K为了救O被划瞎了左眼，O为此开了写轮眼才杀死了岩忍，后来他们在洞中救了我，我们经验不足不知道补刀，被山洞中另一个岩忍摆了一道，山洞崩塌的时候K因为瞎了一只眼视线不好绊倒，O将K甩了出去自己却被落石砸中了。O在将死之际让我将自己的写轮眼移植给K，随后我和K两个人完成了神无毗的任务。  
我和K都以为O死在了那里，但我们来不及悲伤，因为战争还在继续，后来我被岩忍抓了，他们在我身体里放入了三尾，他们在我心脏留下符文让我不能自杀，他们会在我回到木叶之后催动三尾暴乱以此来打击木叶，所以我主动撞上了K的雷遁。  
我从来没想过这一幕会被O看到，他小时候说过喜欢我，包括移植写轮眼之后K也告诉我O喜欢我。但我知道他只是当局者迷。我作为旁观者看的太清了，嘴上说着喜欢我，可是次次都是第一个关系K第一个想到K。大概他那时候还有某种直男情节吧（笑  
好在四战结束后，我某次和O谈心，他主动向我承认了喜欢K。

263L 卡卡的后援会  
啊啊啊啊啊！OK是真的！

264L  
等等，你是后援会啊，如果站OK你的男神就不是你的了。

265L  
楼上这就是你的错了，你没看过你张图吗？

266L  
谜之音：O喜欢你男神  
后援会：那不是更好吗？

267L  
哈哈哈，过于真实

268L  
OK这对糖里包的是玻璃碴啊，小时候：我为你瞎眼，我为你毁半边身子，我为你送眼，多年后再见：情侣空间打架，我再次拯救你性命

269L 团扇家族番茄君  
O那家伙甚至死后留下的查克拉还送了K几小时双眼万花筒体验券，须佐能乎也给了K，甚至须佐能乎都和K一样眼睛上有条疤

270L 凛冬将至  
O送眼时候还说，我会成为你的眼睛，帮你看清未来

271L 什么时候有拉面打折券  
K老师还给O叔上了十八年坟的说！

272L  
听隔壁区CP楼里的人说O很喜欢STK他的小学同学

273L 绚烂却又坚韧  
R师姐你不知道吧，O叔直男情结还在的时候，口口声声说的要创造一个有R的世界，结果里面是他和老师一起给你上坟

274L  
大佬们说完了吗？瑟瑟发抖

275L  
里面混入了一个伪大佬

276L 凛冬将至  
？？？？什么鬼，他两给我上坟？

277L  
哈哈哈R师姐受到了暴击

278L 什么时候有拉面打折券  
那我也要爆料，K老师这次是作为上忍最后一次执行任务了，所以特地带了我们三个一起，据说是要回忆最初的说。

279L  
？H君是发生什么事情了？

280L  
怎么回事，剧情急转直下？！

281L 20忍者哥  
我感觉心脏被提到了嗓子眼

282L 我的一个朋友  
我也

283L  
我这有拉面打折券，麻烦你快说啊！

284L  
你想急死谁？！好气哦

285L 绚烂却又坚韧  
N你敢说就等着我铁拳伺候吧！

289L  
呜呜呜，SK小姐姐不要这样啊，吃瓜群众想知道更多

290L  
不说也没事吧，好歹H君应该不是身体问题不能做忍者这种问题吧，不然SK小姐姐也不会有时间威胁N君。

291L  
那倒是，突然又把心放到了肚子里

292L  
让我的心脏过山车，妈耶

293L 作为忍界网红的男人  
也不是什么大事吧？反正过不了多久五大国的人都会知道。

294L  
？？究竟是什么事情，会惊动五大国的人？！

295L  
只有在这一刻我才清楚的意识到，这群真的是大佬啊！

296L  
男人君其实也是H君的熟人吗？！！

297L  
只有我一个人从一开始都在等楼主说一句‘谢谢大家我们在一起了’吗？

298L  
楼上建议去爬楼，虽然很悲伤，但是楼主已经出局了。

299L 作为忍界网红的男人  
谢谢大家我们在一起了。

300L  
？？？？你谁？！

301L  
你说的话，我一个字也不信！肯定是在驴我！

302L  
散了吧散了吧。

303L 作为忍界网红的男人  
K之后要成为第六代火影了，一村之影不能随便离开忍村。

304L 绚烂却又坚韧  
先别说啊，O叔！

305L  
就，好像已经来不及了。

306L  
SK小姐姐和男人君发帖时间一毛一样啊。

307L  
结果还是慢了一步。

308L  
不是！你们没注意到重点吗？！

309L 盲生  
又到了我出场的时候了。  
重点一：H君是木叶六代目火影，并且是即将上任，所以这次才是作为上忍的最后任务。  
重点二：男人君=O君。

310L  
我麻了

311L  
有点迷幻，我现在在掐自己的腮巴子，有点疼

312L  
疼就不是幻觉了啊姐妹！

323L  
我突然有点心疼之前喷O君下流脑内上H君的人了。

324L  
说起来我突然想起来，那个人还和后援会有一场约架，不知道打没打。

325L  
不清楚，不过我看后边那个人再也没出现过了，估计是约架过了，并且后援会赢了。

326L 卡卡的后援会  
是约架了没错！我私聊他约架了，定好了地点，因为刚好是同一个忍村的，当天晚上就见面了，那个人现在已经在医院了，不过不是我打的。我当时都摆好架势准备送他一波医院大保健，但是被突然出现的人抢先了，突然出现了带着面具的O君（别再戴着那个辨识度非常高的漩涡面具了，是个人都知道你是谁了！），O君送了对方一份写轮眼大套餐，我觉得如果不是复活后他归属在木叶村，而K又即将是火影，他不想给K惹乱子，肯定第二天你们就能看到新闻说XX地方出现了宇智波一族的须佐能乎。  
抱歉啊，O君，明明答应不会说出去的。

327L  
妈耶。

328L  
允悲。

329L  
我我我，我想问下O君，你和K君已经在一起了吗？还是说目前还是单恋情况。

330L  
应该在一起了？毕竟他说了谢谢大家。

331L  
所以真的可以顺着网线打过去？

332L  
希望广大键盘侠用键盘拯救世界的时候，想一想会不会被找到（笑死

333L  
O君你人呢！？

334L  
大概春宵一夜呢吧，毕竟又到了晚上了呢。

335L  
？？？楼上你有驾照吗你就开始了

336L  
突然就到了高速收费站？

337L  
我知道了，我懂了，该睡觉了，也许明天一觉醒来就能看到新消息了。

338L  
抓耳挠腮睡不着，我已经去看OK的同人小说了。

339L  
？这么野的吗，同人文都有了？

340L  
楼上姐妹你没爬完楼吧，楼里有个烟花太太就写了一段的。

341L  
出门右拐文学区，你会打开新世界，不用谢我哦。

342L  
我冲了。

343L  
冲锋！

344L  
干啥啥不行，看文第一名。

345L  
笔试实践都不行，熬夜追文第一名！

346L  
文学区有一篇写的贼好的OK文，已经三点了它还不打算放我睡觉。

347L  
是它不放你吗？文就在那里你明天看也可以啊。

348L  
姐妹你倒是留下书名啊！

349L  
四点半了，我还能熬，我还能看！

350L  
emmm，现在已经早上八点了，前面的几位姐妹应该睡了吧。

351L  
嗑CP让人上头。我就是熬夜冠军.jpg

352L  
已经十点多了，楼主和楼里的大佬们一个也没出现啊。

353L  
H君和三个学生今天要启程会木叶吧，没时间刷论坛很正常。

354L LZ  
大家，好久不见我回来了。我的告白果然被拒绝了QAQ

355L  
摸摸楼主。

356L  
楼主不要太伤心，你以后会找到更适合你的更好的。

357L LZ  
虽然很伤心但是我还是聊聊吧。  
面具人O君出现后，就一直住了下来，今早和H君以及三位学生一起走的，早上原本他们预计十点出发，我九点钟的时候把H君叫了出来，但是O君非常强烈的要求也要在一旁，我非常为难，因为要告白本来就很需要勇气了，更何况是被人围观着告白，一番言辞拒绝说明了我想和H君单独聊聊，O君也不愿意放人，最终还是在H君的劝说下，答应我和H君在屋内，他在门外守着。  
我在屋内踌躇半天终于开口说，我喜欢你H君，我想和你在一起。结果H君露出个很惊讶的表情，他执行任务全程都没有发现我对他特殊的对待，老实说有点伤心。  
H君说：谢谢你的喜欢，但是抱歉我不能答应你。  
我：为什么？你有喜欢的人了吗？  
H君没有回答我，反而指着房门的方向，眼睛完成月牙状。他的笑容是由心而发的，我看得出来，我也看明白了他喜欢的人是谁，我因为论坛里大家的话也去隔壁区看了些，大致了解了他和O君的过去，那一刻我知道自己输得非常彻底，不过难过之余我也希望H君能够幸福，于是打算问问他，他和O的情况，结果就被打断了。O君似乎是在门外听到了我两的对话，在H君沉默之后，按奈不住啪的一声掀开房门，大喊道：笨K，你怎么不说话？！你怎么不告诉她？你这混蛋果然是不爱我了！  
不瞒大家说，我当时非常想来一句，就这？我一个很淑女的女生，在当时的情况也想要对着O君翻白眼了。  
H君似乎非常熟练于给O君顺毛，他几句话就把O君说的非常开心，同时我也知道了他两早就在一起了，比我喜欢H君要早得多。  
现在我要对追帖子的大家说一句话。  
谢谢大家我失恋了。

358L  
O君那句话是真的啊。

359L  
抱抱楼主小姐姐。

360L  
小姐姐不要太难过呀，么么。

361L LZ  
谢谢大家，我还好，会很快调整好心态的，谁还没有失恋的时候了。我已经在化悲伤为力量，O君一直在早上离开前还给我宣传他两的CP，虽然只是他单方面在宣誓主权。

362L 绚烂却又坚韧  
M小姐超级温柔的，肯定会找到超好的男朋友。

363L LZ  
我趁着刚刚把楼爬完了，原来H君要成为火影了，某种方面我还是很幸运的，毕竟以后就能说火影来过我家呢。  
另外我很好奇，既然H君和O君早就在一起了，为什么一开始没有明说呢，如果一开始我就知道H君有对象，我肯定不会发这个帖子的。

364L  
好奇+1

365L  
对啊，他们就好像是隐瞒着别人，只有关系特别好的，比如三个学生，比如R师姐之类的，才知道。

366L 老实人  
应该是因为O君曾经发起四战身份特殊吧，虽然这个帖子里没有出现很偏激的人，但是总归会有的吧，那种恨不得O去死的人。

367L  
可是所有人都复活了，六道仙人甚至把很早之前不是因为四战死亡的人都复活了。

368L  
你永远想象不到偏激的人会做出什么事情，何况O君履历不好看啊，虽然没有人员伤亡（都被复活了），但是不能改变他曾经掀起过战争，如果他再次掀起大战，这次没有六道仙人后果就不一样了。

369L 什么时候有拉面打折券  
不会的！O叔就算为了K老师也会安分在木叶做个普通忍者的说！

370L 凛冬将至  
木叶的人应该知道，村子里存在着很多黑暗面，但所有人都在努力着，他们在努力让木叶之火生生不息。事实上五代目火影早有退位的意思，K四战时期五代目重伤的时候已经经过大名同意即将成为火影，不过五代目恰好醒了就不了了之，K之所以四战结束后这么才继任，也是有原因的。  
宇智波一族和木叶不和，K为了让O和S能留在木叶，需要做的事情太多了，他成为火影之前几乎打通了所用的路，就为了能够在成为火影的时候让O和S能以木叶一员的身份堂堂正正留下了，而隐瞒他两情侣关系也是为了不会影响这一目的。不过现在火影已经板上钉钉，K回来之后就要举行就任仪式了。

371L 盲生  
我突然响起一个问题，K现在还有写轮眼吗？因为四战时写轮眼不是被夺走了吗？

372L LZ  
有的哦。虽然H君一直有遮着右眼看不到，但是O君的左眼是紫色的圆圈状，我看了科普才知道这叫什么轮回眼？

373L 绚烂却又坚韧  
O叔复活后，偏执的把眼睛又给了老师。

……

402L  
有人看直播吗？H君的火影就任仪式。

403L  
我在看！

404L  
木叶可以啊，直播贼清晰。

405L  
我去，H君遮的也太严实了，这火影袍……

407L  
我的天，就剩下手脚和眼睛了。

408L  
能不能学学四代目火影，他的火影袍老时尚了！

409L  
完了，这次火影袍绝对领域只剩下手指和脚了……

410L  
你们不觉得火影袍意外的有点像……那什么，白无垢？

411L  
姐妹，你不说还好，越说我越觉得像，我可能被洗脑了。

412L  
我开始怀疑火影袍是不是O君设计，包的严实的方法再说他的人别人不能看一样。

413L  
有理有据，为你点了个赞。

414L  
然后晚上到家了脱光了给自己看？

415L  
然后其实火影袍这样也可以玩真空play

416L  
火影袍要哭了好吗！

417L  
又来了又来了。

418L  
无照驾驶，给415楼拘留了。

419L  
你们怕不是忘了这楼里曾经出现过哪些大佬了。

420L  
怕什么，我这也是给O君新的思路啊。

421L  
还是别了……

422L 作为忍界网红的男人  
我真实的收到了建议，但是我不会这么干的。

423L  
真就说曹操曹操到。

424L  
别忘了他可是三秒鲨一人的男人。

435L  
他是作为忍界网红的男人。

436L  
他是火影的男人。

437L  
他是谁也不是的男人。

438L  
所以一开始顶着这个明显的要死的ID我们居然都没能识破他的身份……

439L  
冒昧问一句，O君你和H君现在怎么样，是不是非常幸福，是不是所有质疑基佬的人都被你打服了（bushi）

440L  
打服了哈哈哈哈，我又想起来在医院躺过的某个约架的人。

441L 作为忍界网红的男人  
所有质疑的我都约架了，一人送一份套餐，再不会给K捅出篓子的情况下。但是我现在和K很不好，我们吵架了，我现在严重怀疑他不爱我了！

442L  
？？怎么回事？

443L  
别急啊O君，你说说，说不定沙雕网友能帮助你呢？

444L  
对啊。

445L  
所有你们为什么吵架？好担心啊！

446L  
担心+1，我嗑的CP不能BE啊！

447L 作为忍界网红的男人  
我前几天买了瓶指甲油，我说要给K涂指甲被他拒绝了，我为此磨了他三天了，他也没答应我。连指甲油也不愿意涂，肯定是不爱我了！

448L  
……

449L  
无Fa可说

450L  
我特么天真的以为真的吵架了，感情破裂了。

451L  
正常的男性也不会答应你涂指甲油的吧！？

452L 作为忍界网红的男人  
为什么不涂？车厘子色明明那么好看！

453L  
啊……还是车厘子色。

454L  
妹子现身说法，有一说一车厘子色的确很好看。

455L 作为忍界网红的男人  
看吧！

456L  
看屁啊！

457L  
我从来没想过你是这样的boss。

458L  
我觉得他是明撕暗秀来的。

459L  
所有你为什么把狗骗进来鲨？！

460L  
散了散了。

461L  
我懂了，我知道了，O君和H君肯定百年好了。

462L  
不知道为什么，柠檬它总是围着我。

END.


End file.
